Midnight Love
by 0-NiGhTmaRe-0
Summary: Why should you think that I should woo in scorn? Scorn and derision never come in tears: Look, when i vow, I weep; and vows so born, In their nativity all truth appears. How can thses things in me seem scorn to you, Bearing the badge of faith? SessKags AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer…I don't own Inuyasha…

_**Midnight Love.**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

_If then true lovers have been ever cross'd,_

_It stands as an edict in destiny:_

_Then let us teach our trial patience,_

_Because it is a customary cross,_

_As due to love as thoughts and dreams and sighs,_

_Wishes and tears, poor fancy's followers._

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

"Princess Kagome, please fallow and keep up!" A servant girl whispered softly while pulling a small demon girl with black onyx hair and icy blue eyes behind her.

"What about Mama and Father?" The small girl cried out while trying to pull back.

"They will be safe now please I have to fallow orders and get you safe from harm." The servant picked up the small girl and ran swiftly through the corridors of the castle.

"But Moi, I want to be with Mama and Father! They're in trouble, please let me help them!" Kagome yelled out while trying to wiggle her way out of the tight arms.

"Princess Kagome please, we have to go…"Moi whispered, while searching out to confirm what she heard.

Her eyes widened and she held Kagome tighter to her chest. She took off her shoes and ran as fast as she could in her servant kimono.

"Princess Kagome please be a dear and reach in my obi and get the dagger!" Moi yelled in between breaths.

"Why?" Kagome yelled with tears coming to her eyes.

"Just do it Kagome and don't ask any questions!" Moi yelled over her shoulder.

Kagome obeyed and pulled out the dagger, when she handed it to Moi the blade transformed into a long elegant sword.

Kagome's eyes widened as three shadows appeared in front of them. "Moi what's happening?" She cried out.

"Quiet down Princess Kagome, I need to concentrate!" Moi's eyebrow's bunched up together as she thought.

Moi smirked and ran straight towards the three shadows. She clutched Kagome tighter to her chest and picked up her speed using her demon power. Moi jumped about ten feet away from the shadows and flew over them.

"Moi, you're flying!" Kagome widened her eyes and looked behind her and saw the three shadows chasing after them.

"Hai, I'm an Air Demon. I control the air surrounding me." Her eyes hardened when she felt the three auras behind them catching up fast.

"Princess Kagome listen to me," She paused and she narrowed her eyes. "When we are at the front gate I want you to run away from here and never stop until you reach our favorite spot. You remember where it is?"

"Hai, I know where it is Moi." Kagome answered with a sniffle. She didn't want to run away she wanted to stay and help.

"Good, run there and hide in your favorite tree."

"The weeping willow next to the stream," Kagome asked and she felt tears go down her cheeks.

"Hai, the weeping willow, I want you to stay there until I come for you and if I don't come by the next two nights I want you to go to the nearest village." Moi started to slow down a little bit when the front gate showed.

"Please Princess Kagome be safe until I come for you." Moi set her down and pushed her towards the gate. "Run to the spot Kagome, Run!"

Kagome took off running, tears coming out of her eyes fully now. She wanted to help, she knew she was too young to understand, but she wanted to help. Instead here she was running to her and Moi's favorite spot, hiding. She might still be a pup, but she still felt useful.

She kept running until the moon was high in the sky and the stars staring down at earth. It's like the stars know everything in your life, why your sad or happy, even what's revolving around you, they knew everything.

Kagome fell to the ground next to the weeping willow tree on her knees and started to crawl into the hole inside the trunk. She laid there weeping just like the tree did. She wept until she fell asleep.

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

It was now the second night and Moi still hasn't come to her. She wanted to go back to the castle and see what happened, but she promised that she'd stay.

Tonight she'll go to the village, just like Moi told her to do. Maybe she might be there, waiting for her with her Mama and Father.

Mama, Father, Kagome thought. She fingered the necklace around her neck. A kanji symbol that spelled out _'elements' _on it, mama told her that it held back her special power and that she was to never take it off except in dangerous events.

Why couldn't she use it at the castle?

Kagome sighed and crawled out of her little hole. She looked down at her kimono. It was ripped and dirtied. Maybe the village can give her a kimono?

She started to walk through the woods, hearing the peaceful chirps of the birds. Then all of the birds got louder and flew away.

A loud ear piercing roar came from behind Kagome. Her eyes widened when she turned around and found a big wolf demon racing towards her.

Kagome quickly turned around and ran towards the village. The demon behind her let out another roar and picked up speed.

The demon's paw swung at her and it smacked her into a tree. The demon growled and picked her up by its teeth and flung her in the air like a rag doll. She closed her eyes and thought of her death.

The necklace never came to mind…

'_shwack!' _A yelp was heard and a sound like skin burning into nothing. Kagome opened her eyes and she was now falling towards the ground helplessly.

The last thing she saw was a human in a miko garb with an arrow notched ready to shoot again before she hit the ground…

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

* * *

**Zaps-Chan: Yes, yes, I still have to update my other story but I'm working on it! Things are still crazy in my life, we also had to rush my dad back to the hospital, yada yada…just review and I'll update my other stories!**

**I love reviews…-.-**


	2. I am back! :D

**I am back! :]**

**I am so terribly sorry for just up and leaving all of my readers like that. When ever I read a review for my story I thought I would cry because I knew I couldn't update with the things going on in my life. I would love to thank every single one of you that stuck by with my stories, thank you so much.**

**But I need to discuss some things with yall, I'll be moving to a different account. It's my best friends account and we'll be sharing. I'll still update my stories that I have going on but they'll be on her account.**

**Also, Can This Love Be will be a project me and her will be working on together because I've come to the conclusion that I need her help. The writers block has gotten to me big time on that story. The story My Little Wolf is my own project and I will be updating that today! Just give me some time and it'll be up, but on her account.**

**Before I forget my best friends account is miTbackWord, and miT wants to say hi.**

**Hello! :D**

**So I guess this is all I have to say, bye bye everyone and I hope you all will keep on reading my stories!**


End file.
